Unaired Pilot/Script
Note: The only characters played by the ones that also played in Something Wicca This Way Comes are Prue, Piper, Roger, Jeremy, and Chef Moore. Also, some parts of the aired pilot are not present as this was just to present Charmed to the Network.' Written by Constance M. Burge Episode 0.0 - The Pilot A witch's apartment. She puts down a bowl of food for her cat. (Later known as [[Kit].)] Woman: Here baby. Come on, baby. Good girl. (She walks over to her altar and lights the candles with just a touch of her finger. We see someone standing outside her window. She starts chanting a spell. Someone walks by the cat, scaring it away.) Ancient one of the earth so deep, master of moon and sun. I shield you in my Wiccan way, here in my circle round, asking you to protect this space, and offer your sun force down. (Someone walks up behind her as she begins to hum. She turns around and stands up.) What are you doing here? (The man pulled out a knife and plunged it into her stomach.) Outside of the Manor. A storm is brewing. Piper walks up the steps holding an umbrella. to inside. Piper walks through the front door. Prue is standing on the ladder, working on the chandelier. Piper: Prue? (She hangs her raincoat and umbrella up.) Prue: In here, working on the chandelier. Piper: Sorry I'm late. Prue: Well, what else is new? Piper, I would have been here myself to meet the electrician but you know I can't leave the museum until six. Piper: I guess I just didn't realize how long I was in China town. Has Jeremy called? (She takes a bag to the dining room table.) Prue: No, but he had a package and some roses delivered. Over there on the table. (Prue gets the ladder as Piper puts down the bag on the table and picks up the wine bottle from the package.) What were you doing in China town? I thought that you had an interview in a restaurant in North Beach. Piper: I did but I went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow. Prue: So, that Wolfgang-Puck knock-off didn't hire you today? (Piper shows her the port.) Piper: No, but this just may get me the job tomorrow. Prue: Jeremy sent you port? Piper: It's the ultimate ingredient for my recipe. Prue: What a nice boyfriend. Piper: Mm-mmm. (She spots the spirit board.) I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board? (She picks up the spirit board.) Prue: Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester. Piper: (Reading the inscription on the back) "To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love, Mom." We never did figure out what this inscription meant. (Piper puts the board down.) Prue: Well, we should send it to Phoebe. She's so in the dark, maybe a little light will help. Piper: You're always so hard on her. (Piper takes the bag toward the kitchen.) Prue: Piper, she has no vision, no sense of the future. Piper: I really think Phoebe's coming around. Prue: Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news. (Prue goes to the ladder. The phone rings. Piper answers it.) Piper: Hello? Jeremy? How are you? Where are you? Outside Witch's apartment building. Jeremy's on a cell phone. It's raining and there's a lot of commotion there with ambulances and police. Jeremy: I'm sorry about the bad connection, Piper. I'm in North Beach covering a story. I wanted to see if you got your package. (He pauses and listens.) Yeah, well, anything to help. (A cop car pulls up.) Well, hey, look this detective I've been waiting for has finally arrived so I'll call you later, okay? (He hangs up and goes over to the car. A young man, in his late 20s with light brown hair and brown eyes and in a leather jacket comes out.) Detective Trudeau, is it the same MO as the other victims? (He ignores Jeremy and pushes him aside. He then goes to a cop standing by the apartment building entrance.) Andy: What have you got for me? Cop: Another dead female, right? Mid to late twenties. Andy: It's the third one in 3 weeks. Same murder weapon? Cop: Double edged steel knife. Andy: Some sort of ceremonial tool that isn't supposed to be used for cutting purposes. Manor. Piper is in the living room looking out the window. Prue is on the living room, on the ladder, checking out the chandelier. Prue: I don't get it. I have tried everything, there's no reason why the chandelier shouldn't be working. (Piper walks up to her as Prue gets off the ladder.) Piper: Uh, you know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare room? I think you're right, we do need a roommate. Prue: Well, we can rent the room at a reduce rate in exchange for some help around the house. (Prue picks up the toolbox.) Piper: Phoebe's good with a wrench. Prue: Phoebe lives in New York. (Prue heads toward the kitchen.) Piper: Not anymore. (Prue stops and turns around.) Prue: What? Piper: She left New York. She's moving back in with us. Prue: You've got to be kidding. (Prue goes into the kitchen. Piper follows.) Piper: Well, I could hardly say no. I mean, it's her house too. It was willed to all of us. (Prue puts the toolbox down and begins cleaning her hands.) Prue: Yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since. (Prue stops cleaning her hands and begins rubbing them with a rag.) Piper: Well, you haven't spoken to her. (Prue turns around with the rag in hand still.) Prue: No, Switzerland, I haven't. Maybe you've forgotten why I'm still mad at her. Piper: Of course not but she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt. Prue: And this is news? How long have you known about this anyway? Piper: A few days, maybe a week, or two. Prue: Great. (Prue tosses the rag aside.) Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive? (Phoebe appears behind them in the foyer.) Phoebe: Now. Surprise! I found the hide-a-key. Piper: Phoebe, welcome home. (Piper goes and hugs her.) It's so good to see you. Isn't it Prue? Prue: I'm speechless. (A car horn beeps.) Phoebe: Oh, oh. I forgot about the cab. Piper: I'll get it. (She grabs Prue's purse.) Prue: Hey, that's my purse. (Piper leaves.) Phoebe: Thanks. I'll pay you back. Prue: It's okay. Save your pennies. (Pause) Is that all that you brought? Phoebe: That's all that I own. That and my bike. (Pause) Look, I know that you don't want me here… Prue: We're not selling Grams' house. Phoebe: Is that why you think I came back? Prue: The only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment to moved back here because this house has been in our family for generations. Phoebe: No history lesson needed. I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you? Prue: No, I'm still furious with you. (Phoebe sighs.) Phoebe: I never touched Roger. Prue: Whoa. Phoebe: And I know you think otherwise because that's what the Armani-wearing, Chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you… (Piper comes back in the house.) Piper: Hey, I got a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner? Prue: I'm not hungry. (She walks off.) Phoebe: I ate on the bus. (She walks off.) Piper: We'll try the group hug later. lapse. Piper and Phoebe are sitting at the table playing with the spirit board. There is a glass of wine by each of the sisters. Piper: You shouldn't have called Roger those names. That was cruel. Phoebe: So was Roger. And the more Prue hears that, the sooner she'll get over that jerk. (Piper takes a sip of wine.) I'm glad to hear that you and Jeremy are still together. Where did you meet him anyway. Piper: We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. He gave me a napkin. Phoebe: How romantic. Piper: As a matter of fact it was. The napkin had his phone number on it. (Phoebe laughs.) Now st-stop pushing the pointer. Phoebe: I'm not even touching it. Piper: You used to always push the pointer. (She picks up the glasses and goes into the kitchen.) Take my turn, will ya? Phoebe: I forgot your question. Piper: I asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year. (She puts the wine glasses down.) Phoebe: Oh, that's disgusting. Please say yes. (The pointer moved to the letter 'A' by itself.) Piper. (It then moves to 'T'.) Piper, get in here! (Piper does.) Piper: What? (Prue comes in.) Prue: What did you guys do now? Piper: Me? I didn't do anything. Phoebe: The pointer on the spirit board. It moved on its own. (Prue and Piper stare at her.) I am serious. It spelt ‘A' ‘T'. Piper: Well, did you push it? Phoebe: No. Prue: You used to always push the pointer. Phoebe: I was barely even touching it. Look. (She puts her fingers on the pointer. Nothing happens. Prue and Piper turn and start to leave. The pointer moves to the top of the board, then back to the letter ‘T'.) There, it did it again! It moved! (Prue and Piper turn back around and look at the board.) Prue: It's still on the letter 'T'. Phoebe: I swear it moved. (Prue leaves the room. The pointer moves again. Piper sees it too.) There. Look. Did you see that? (The pointer moves again.) Piper: Prue, can you come in here a sec? (Prue comes back in the room. Phoebe writes the letters down on an envelope.) Phoebe: I think it's trying to tell us something. A-t-t… Prue: Now what? (Phoebe turns the envelope around.) Phoebe: Attic. (There's a loud clap of thunder and the power goes out.) to the foyer. Piper is walking towards the door. Prue is following her with the flashlight in hand. Piper: I don't care what you think. I'm leaving. (Piper grabs her coat.) Prue: Don't you think you're overreacting? We are perfectly safe here. Piper: Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die. (Piper puts her coat on.) Prue: It is pouring rain. There's a psycho on the lose. Jeremy's not even home. Piper: So I'll wait in the cab until he gets back from work. (Piper crosses the foyer and picks up the phone.) Prue: Oh, that'll be cheap. Piper: Prue, I saw that pointer move. Prue: No, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer. She's playing a joke on us. There's nothing in the attic. Piper: We don't know that. We've lived here for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open. (Piper tries the phone.) Great, now the phone doesn't work. Prue: Of course it doesn't work. The power's out. Just come with me to the basement. Piper: What? Prue: I need you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box. (Phoebe comes up behind them and goes up the stairs and stops at the first or second step.) Piper: Phoebe will go with you. Phoebe, you'll go with her to the basement, won't you? Phoebe: Nope, I'm going to the attic. (Phoebe goes up the stairs some more.) Prue: No, you are not. We already agreed. (Phoebe stops.) Phoebe: I am not going to waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now. (Phoebe goes up the stairs. Prue leaves.) Piper: Prue, wait. (She follows Prue.) to Phoebe. She goes up to the attic door and tries to open the attic door but it's locked. She gives up and turns to walk back down the stairs. She hears a creak and turns to see the attic door opening. She walks inside. A light shines on a trunk and she walks over to it. She kneels down and opens it and there's a book inside. She picks up the book and blows the dust off. She opens it. Phoebe: "The Book of Shadows." (She turns the page and starts reading.) "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of spells are invoked here, the great gift of magic is sought.” to foyer. Prue and Piper are standing there, looking up the stairs. Prue: Phoebe! She should be back by now. Piper: You go first. (Prue goes up the stairs with flashlight in hand. Piper follows her.) to Phoebe. Phoebe: “In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power." to living room. A bright light flashes from the ceiling. to hall. A picture of the girls is on a table. Prue is in the middle, Piper is on the left, and Phoebe is on the right a little far apart. Piper and Phoebe magically go closer to Prue. to Phoebe. Prue and Piper walk up behind her. Prue: What are you doing? Phoebe: Uh…reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, I found it in that trunk. Prue: Let me see that. (Prue kneels down beside her. Phoebe stands up.) Piper: How did you get in here? (Prue looks through the Book.) Phoebe: The door opened. Piper: Wait a minute, incantation? What kind of incantation? Phoebe: Well, it said something about there being three essentials of magic. Feeling, timing, and phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this, now—midnight on a full moon—was the most powerful time. Piper: This? Do what this? Phoebe: Receive our powers. Piper: Our powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this? Prue: She included all of us. (Reading from the book.) "Bring your powers to we sisters three." (She closes the book.) It's a book of witchcraft. Piper: Let me see that. (Prue stands up and hands Piper the book.) The murdered witch's apartment. Andy and the cop are there along with people. Andy looks at the tattoo on her neck. It's a full circle with three interlocking arcs inside. Cop: What is it? Andy: I don't know. It's the same tattoo that we found on the other three victims. Cop: So, the murderer is killing women who belong to occult. Andy: No, these women didn't belong to occult. They, they practiced their craft alone. These women are witches. Cop: The murderer is killing witches? Andy: He's just not killing them. He's hunting them. (Kit comes to Andy's feet. She meows. Andy goes over and pats her. Andy looks at Kit's collar. It has the same symbol on it that was tattooed on the witch.) back to Manor. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are walking down the stairs. Piper has the flashlight. Prue: Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived. Phoebe: Hey, I wasn't the one that found the spirit board. Prue: It wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer. Piper: It doesn't matter. Because nothing happened, right Phoebe, when you did the incantation? Phoebe: My head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup. How should I know? Piper: Well, everything looks the same. Phoebe: Yeah, you're right. Prue: Yet the house still needs work. (Prue and Phoebe leave Piper alone with a flashlight.) Piper: And everything feels the same, so nothing's changed. (She looks over to where her sisters were.) Right? to outside. The man that was standing there slowly walks off. Manor. The next morning. Piper is trimming some bushes on the side of the Manor. Phoebe comes up to her with a mug of coffee. Piper: You're up early. Phoebe: I never went to sleep. Piper: Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighborhood on a broomstick? Phoebe: The only broom I've ever owned was kept in a closet beside a mop. (Piper stops trimming the bushes.) Piper: So what were you doing? Phoebe: Reading. I-is Prue around? Piper: She went to work early. Reading aloud? Phoebe: No. But according to the Book of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren. Piper: And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible. (Piper walks toward and then into the house through the front door with Phoebe following her.) Phoebe: I am serious. She practiced powers. Three powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. But before Melinda burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters. (Piper puts on her purse and grabs her coat.) These sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. I think that we are those sisters. Piper: Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we are not witches and we do not have special powers besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was Mom. (She kisses Phoebe.) So take that Nancy Drew. (Piper walks out the door. Phoebe goes to the porch.) Phoebe: We are the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the Charmed Ones. Piper: Mm-hmm. Phoebe: And I beg to differ about Grams. (Phoebe goes in and closes the door.) The Museum of Natural History. Prue and Roger are in the storage room. Roger: There's been change of plan. Prue: Change of plan regarding the Beals expedition? Roger: The extra money that you help raise through private donations has sparked significant corporate interest. The Beals artifacts will now become part of our permanent collection. Prue: Well that's terrific. Roger: Which is why the board wants someone a little more qualified to handle the collection from now on. You look surprised. Prue: I don't know why. I'm furious. Not only have I been on this project since its inception, but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition. (Prue pauses for a moment.) You're the person a little more qualified aren't you? Roger: I could hardly say no to the entire board of directors, could I? But I know you'll be happy for me, after all, what's good for me is definitely good for you. Right, Miss Halliwell? Prue: Miss Halliwell? Since when did we stop being on a first name basis? When we stopped sleeping together or when I returned your engagement ring, Roger? Roger: I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive. Although I certainly enjoyed one better than the other. Prue: Bastard! (She turns to leave.) Roger: Prue, wait. (She stops.) I feel like I should say something if only to avoid a lawsuit. (She leaves. Roger's pen in his pocket leaks and gets a blue ink spot on his shirt. He takes the pen out of his pocket and it squirts in his face.) Quake. Piper is in the kitchen making her audition meal. Just as she's pouring the port wine in a measuring cup, Chef Moore enters the kitchen. Chef Moore: (In his French accent clapping his hands) Your time is up. Let's see. Uh. (Reading the index card.) Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce. Piper: Uh, Chef Moore… Chef Moore: What? Piper: Uh, the port… Chef Moore: Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh! Piper: I didn't have time for… Chef Moore: Ah-ah-ah! Piper: But, but… (He puts some on a fork and raises it to his mouth. Piper waves her hands around and he stops. He stands there like a statue.) Chef Moore? Chef Moore? (She waves her hand in front of his face.) Hello? Hello? (She picks up a baster and fills it up with some port. She dribbles some on Chef Moore's forkful of food. He unfreezes and puts it in his mouth.) Chef Moore: Mmm…this is very good. C'est magnifique. On the sidewalk. Piper's in a phone booth. Piper: Come on, Phoebe. You've got to be there. Phoebe, answer the phone. Answer the phone. (She hangs up and walks out of the booth. Jeremy walks up to her.) Oh, God, Jeremy you scared me. Jeremy: I-I can see, I'm sorry. You okay? Piper: Yeah, now I am. I really am. Um, what are you doing here? Jeremy: Well, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your new job. Piper: You always surprise me. How did you know? Jeremy: We prepared your specialty, and everyone's who's ever sampled your work, can truly see how talented you are. Piper: I get so turned on when you talk about food. Jeremy: Hamburgers, hot dogs, pizza. (They kiss.) On the road. Phoebe is riding her bike. All of a sudden she has a premonition. In it she sees two boys on rollerblades and they skate right in front of a car which hits them. Phoebe looks around. The premonition finishes. Phoebe continues riding and then sees the car and the two boys. Phoebe: No! Wait! Stop! Watch out! (She rides in front of the boys stopping them from skating in front of the car. She falls over a parked car on the hill. The car honks and Phoebe falls off her bike and holds her right arm. Kit is nearby. Some guy and the boys go to her.) Hospital. Prue walks up to the desk. Andy is standing there with his back turned. Prue: Hi, um, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell. Nurse: Uh, one second please. (To Andy) What was the name again? Andy: (to nurse) Uh, Detective Andrew Trudeau. Homicide. Dr. Gordon's expecting me. (The nurse leaves.) Prue: Detective Andy Trudeau? (He turns around.) Andy: Prue? I haven't seen you since… Prue: High sc… Andy: We broke up. Prue: Yeah, talk about full circle. I'm even living back at my Grams house now. So, what are you doing here? Andy: Uh, I'm investigating a murder. Uh, the victim was a nurse here. Prue: I think I read about that in the paper. It was pretty creepy. Andy: Yeah. So, what are you doing here? Prue: Oh, just picking up Phoebe. She had some sort of an accident. (The nurse comes back.) Nurse: (to Prue) Your sister is to the right and down the hall. (To Andy) Doctor Gordon is to the left and down the hall. Prue: Thank you. Andy: Thank you. (The nurse leaves.) It's great seeing you, Prue. Prue: Yeah, you too. Andy: Bye. Prue: Bye. (Andy leaves. Prue turns around and Phoebe walks up, with a bandage wrapped around her right arm.) Hey. Phoebe: We need to talk, and not about Roger. Prue: Okay. Quake. Prue and Phoebe are sitting at the bar. Prue: The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane. (A bartender sets their drinks in front of them.) Phoebe: Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything? Prue: Roger took an exhibit away from me. Look, Phoebe, you may think that you think you can see the future, which is pretty ironic. Phoebe: Since you don't think I have one, that-that my vision of life is-is cloudy compared to your perfect hell? Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me? Prue: I do not have special powers. (The cream moves by itself.) Phoebe: Really? (The cream fills her cup of coffee by itself.) Looks pretty special to me. Prue: Oh my god. It just-I…I can move things with my mind? Phoebe: With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now. Prue: I don't believe it, but it's true. Phoebe: This mean that Piper must be able freeze time. (Prue grabs a shot of tequila and drinks it all.) Are you okay? Prue: No, I am not okay. You turned me into a witch! Phoebe: You were born one. We all were. And I think we better start learning to deal with it. In a cab. Piper is in it with Jeremy. She's holding a box of fortune cookies. Piper: Has anything weird or unexplainable ever happened to you? Jeremy: Sure. It's called luck or fate or some people call it miracles. Why? What happened? Piper: Forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy. Open your fortune cookie. (She hands him one.) Jeremy: Okay. (He opens it and reads the bit of paper.) Soon you will be on top. Piper: It doesn't say that. Jeremy: Yes it does. Piper: Let me see that. (She snatches the bit of paper off him.) Jeremy: Is that a bad thing? Piper: Of the world. Soon you will be on top of the world. Jeremy: (to the cab driver) Can you make a left on 7th please. Piper: 7th? I thought we were going to your place. Jeremy: We are, but you reminded me of something. I wanna show you the old Bowing building. The view of the Bay Bridge is amazing. to outside Quake. Phoebe and Prue start walking down the sidewalk. Phoebe: When I was looking in the Book of Shadows, I saw these woodcarvings. They looked like something out of a bosch painting. All these terrifying images of these three women battling different incarnations of evil. Prue: Evil fighting evil, that's a twist. Phoebe: Actually, a true witch is a good witch. They follow this wiccan lead. 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' If a witch violets this oath, they become known as a warlock, regardless of their gender. A warlock has but one goal: to kill witches and obtain their powers. Unfortunately, the look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere. (Prue and Phoebe stop walking.) Prue: Okay, wait a second. And this has what to do with us? Phoebe: The women in the first wood carving were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some sort of warlock. I think that as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe. But not anymore. The old Bowing building. Jeremy opens the door. Jeremy: Well, here we are. Piper: I don't care how amazing the view is. I'm not going in there. Jeremy: Come on, come on. I have a surprise inside. (They step inside an elevator. Jeremy pressed the button and the elevator starts to go up.) You are gonna love this. I bet you tell Prue and Phoebe the moment you see them. Piper: I never mentioned Phoebe came home. Jeremy: Whoops. (He pulls out a knife.) Piper: What is that? Jeremy: That's your surprise. Piper: Jeremy, stop it, you're scaring me. Damn it! I'm serious! Jeremy: So am I. See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. You see, I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the three of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return. Piper: It was you wasn't it? You killed all those women. Jeremy: Not women, witches! Piper: Why? (He raises his hand and flames come out of his finger tips.) Jeremy: It was the only way to get their powers. (In a demonic voice) And now I want yours. (Piper screams as Jeremy raises his arm about to stab Piper. She puts her hands up and he freezes. The elevator freezes as well. She pulls away from Jeremy.) Piper: Okay, think, stay calm. Think, think, think. I gotta get outta here. Okay. Okay. (She climbs up onto the next floor. Jeremy unfreezes and he grabs her leg. He tries to pull her back into the elevator but she grabs a wooden two-by-four and hits him over the head. He falls to the floor unconscious. Piper gets up and runs away.) Manor. Phoebe presses play on the answering machine. She's sorting through the mail. Roger: Prue, it's Roger. Look, I'm sorry about what happened. Call okay? No matter how you beg. (Prue comes in holding Kit and presses a button on the answering machine.) Prue: Well, Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat. (Prue opens the back door and then puts the cat down.) Phoebe: Where did that cat come from? Prue: I don't know. You must of left the window open. (Prue closed the door.) Did Piper leave a message? Phoebe: No. She's probably out with Jeremy. Roger called. Prue: Yeah, that's why I pressed the delete button. (The front door opens.) Piper: Prue? Phoebe? Phoebe: In here. (Piper comes in and locks the door.) Piper? Prue: Oh my God, what happened to you? Piper: Quick, check the windows and lock the doors. We don't have a much of time. In the Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a-a… Phoebe: A warlock? lapse. Prue and Piper put a dresser in front of the front door. Prue: I'm calling the cops. (Prue picks up the phone.) Piper: And tell them what? That we're witches? (Piper pulls the phone away from her and puts it down.) That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Besides, even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next. (Phoebe comes down the stairs with the Book of Shadows in hand.) Phoebe: I found our answer. It's our only hope. Come on. (Prue and Piper follow Phoebe up the stairs.) to Jeremy. He is now running down an alley. to the attic. They are sitting in a circle on the floor around a circle of candles with a bowl in the middle. They have placed candles in a circle around them. Phoebe: Now we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle. Prue: Where are the roses that Jeremy gave you? Piper: Right here. (Piper shows a rose.) Phoebe: Okay. Then all we need is the poppet. (Piper gets the poppet.) Piper: Okay. I'm ready. “Your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, leave me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." (Piper pushes two roses' thorns in the poppet.) Prue: The spell is complete. Phoebe: Okay. Let's hope it works. (Piper places it in the pot. They watch the poppet and rose burn. It then explodes and catches on fire. They scream and jump back.) to Jeremy. He is walking down the street then suddenly he starts screaming in pain. Hundreds of thorns tear through his skin. to Manor. The sisters are walking down the stairs. Prue: Do you think it worked? Phoebe: Let's hope so. Piper: I still can't believe it was Jeremy. (Phoebe suddenly stops and gasps as she reaches the dining room.) Prue: What is it? Piper: What's wrong? Phoebe: The incantation. It didn't work. Piper: What? Prue: How do you know? Phoebe: Because I just saw Jeremy. He… (Jeremy opens the door.) Jeremy: Hello, ladies. (Prue stands in front of Phoebe and Piper. They slowly walk backwards.) Prue: Piper, Phoebe. (She uses her power and he hits the wall.) Get out of here now! (They run upstairs.) Jeremy: Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue, huh? You didn't even cry at your Mommy's funeral. Prue: And I won't be crying at yours. (She uses her powers again he hits the wall. She runs upstairs.) to attic. The sisters are putting things at the door. Prue: Phoebe, I'm sorry. Phoebe: For what? Prue: For not trusting you? (There is an evil laugh from outside. The stuff glows red in front of a door. They back up to a standing lamp. Suddenly, a fire surrounds them.) Phoebe: What do we do? Piper: We're trapped. (The fire disappears, then a big dust snake-like thing that circles around them. It's face looks like Jeremy's. They scream. Suddenly, it blows away and creates a tornado around them. The door burst open and there stands Jeremy.) Phoebe: Come on, let's face him together. Remember the spirit board? Piper: The inscription on the back. Phoebe & Piper: The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three… Phoebe: (To Prue) We cannot do this without you. Say it. You have got to trust me. (Prue nods. They holds hands.) Phoebe & Piper & Prue: The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. (They continue the chant over and over.) Jeremy: No! I am not the only one! I'm one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are all around you! You won't be the last! You will never be safe! And you will never be…free! (Jeremy explodes and disappears. The dusts go away.) Prue: The power of three. Manor. Next morning. She picks up the newspaper. She's about to head back inside. Andy: Good morning! (Prue turns around to find Andy standing at the bottom of the stairs.) Prue: Hey, this is a surprise. Andy: Yeah. I heard a neighbor complain about a noise last night. I was just wondering, is everything okay? Or did you throw a party you didn't invite me to. Prue: No. I'm fine and believe me. There was no party here last night. I don't know why anyone complained. Andy: Some people are strange. (Phoebe and Piper come outside. Phoebe is holding Kit.) Piper: I told you I heard a man's voice. Andy: Hey Piper. Phoebe. Phoebe: Hi. Piper: Hey stranger. (Andy notices Kit.) Andy: It that your cat? Phoebe: It is now. Andy: It looks familiar. (Pause) Well, I'll see you later than. (He starts to leave and then stops and turns around.) Prue & Piper & Phoebe: Yes? Andy: Some other time. (Andy leaves.) Prue: Do you think Andy knows about us? Piper: No. (Prue looks at Kit. She purrs.) Prue: I think he knows about us. Phoebe: Who would ever believe him anyway? Piper: That's true. (They start to walk back toward the house.) So, what are we going to do now? Prue: Same thing that we've always done. Borrow each other's clothes, hog the phone. But no matter what, we'll always be sisters, right? Phoebe: Yeah. Sister witches. (Prue stands inside the house, looks at the door and shuts it with her power.) End 0